


[Podfic] The Little Gray Fish

by araline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brothers, Creation, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Evolution, Fish, Flashback, Gen, Humankind, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 6x20 - A fledgling marvels at his Father's work ... albeit through unusual ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Little Gray Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Gray Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737750) by [crOwnlEssG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crOwnlEssG/pseuds/crOwnlEssG). 



  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wk07k97jijva60f/The_Little_Gray_Fish_by_crOwnlEssG.mp3) (3.4 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nqdoyobfcu8q51u/The_Little_Gray_Fish_by_crOwnlEssG.m4b) (3.6 MB) 

Length: 4:05


End file.
